1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a product display dispenser in which packaged products are loaded in a tray and brought forward by a spring pusher to the dispensing position one-by-one as the forwardmost product is lifted from the dispenser. In particular, a specially designed canopy with a retaining lip prevents additional product from being lifted when the forwardmost product is removed.
2. THE PRIOR ART
Display dispensers for packaged articles such as tooth brushes and lipsticks are typically comprised of a tray with front, rear, bottom and side walls and divider walls dividing the tray into side-by-side, front-to-back compartments in which product pushers are provided for pushing the articles toward the front of the compartment.
One problem which arises with such dispensers is that when the first-in-line article in any given compartment is lifted by a consumer, the friction between the first-in-line article and the next-in-line article frequently causes the next-in-line article to pop up with the first-in-line article and, due to the force of the pusher, tends to jump forward. Various circumstances, such as holding the first-in-line article rigid, may cause the next-in-line article to fall back. In all events, the display may soon become quite disordered.